The present invention relates to virtual machine images, and more specifically, to administering virtual machine images.
Virtual machine images emulate the operation of real processing machines. Some virtual machines emulate the hardware of other machines and may run operating systems as well as applications.
In operation, a virtual machine image may be loaded onto a real processing machine such as a personal computer, smartphone or tablet. The virtual machine image may include an operating system, applications, user settings, and user data. The use of a virtual machine image allows a user to experience substantially the same computing environment across different hardware platforms.
Biometric data includes unique information about a particular user that may be used to identify a user. Biometric data includes fingerprint recognition, facial recognition, retina recognition, voice recognition, or any other physical characteristics that may be unique to a particular user.